1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to amusement devices and more particularly to an amusement device comprising a laminated plastic maze card having a singular path extended along both opposite faces of the card and passing at least once through the card, whereby a player is required to play both sides of the card in order to traverse the path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with amusement devices based upon the principle of a maze, and as can be appreciated, a maze may take any one of various forms. Frequently, amusement devices which utilize the principle of a maze are those which include a card having a myriad of path segments defined on one face of the card, and only a portion of which defines a singular path along the face. While such devices of this type are fascinating and tend to challenge and amuse players, the level of difficulty remains substantially fixed, due to the fact that after a period of practice, it becomes possible to analyze a maze when viewing it in its entirety.
Additionally, in instances where attempts have been made to increase the level of difficulty for amusement devices employing the principles of a maze, the resulting structure tends to be expensive to a degree such that its distribution often is prohibited in market areas requiring high-volume, low-cost products, particularly where the devices are of a construction which facilitates substantially continuous reuse.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical and economic re-usable amusement device comprising a maze having an increased level of difficulty requiring of "players" skills of levels greater than those generally heretofore required in analyzing mazes of known devices, all without departing from the principles of the known maze or sacrificing the recreational benefits realized when "playing" a maze.